Described herein is a controller in a motor vehicle, having a communication device for wireless communication in a mobile radio network, a connection device which connects to at least one bus system of the motor vehicle and a computer device for controlling the exchange of data between the at least one bus system and the mobile radio network and/or an external network, in particular the Internet, which can be reached via the mobile radio network. In addition, described herein are a motor vehicle having the controller and a method for emergency communication in a motor vehicle that is performed using the controller.
In modern motor vehicles, it is becoming more and more customary to also connect them to external networks, in particular to the Internet. In this way, not only can comfort be ensured but also current information which is directly connected to navigation of the motor vehicle, for example information relating to the state of the road, weather conditions and the like can be obtained. In this context, the connection to the Internet is usually made via a mobile radio network.
In order to make such an on-line connection to an external network, it is known to provide a controller, which can be referred to, for example, as an “on-line connectivity unit” (OCU). A communication device, which can be implemented, for example, as a telephone module with an antenna and corresponding electronics, can also be present in such a controller or can be connected thereto. Such communication modules are frequently also referred to as a “network access device” (NAD). A connection from the controller to other vehicle systems is implemented via a bus system of the motor vehicle, modern motor vehicles frequently having multiple vehicle buses (bus systems). Consequently, the controller usually has a connection to one of these bus systems in order to be able to transfer data received from the network to other vehicle systems or to receive data which is directed to the network from these other vehicle systems and pass on the data to the communication device.
An automatic emergency call system for motor vehicles, which is planned by the European Union, is known by the name “eCall” (short for “emergency call”). In this context there is provision for additional controllers to be used in the vehicle, which controllers automatically transmit an emergency call signal to the standard European emergency call number 112 in an emergency, for example in the case of a traffic accident. In addition to this, emergency call systems have been proposed which are known by the name “private emergency call”. In this context, the call is not made directly to the emergency call number but instead to a call center, in which, for example, employees with different language capabilities and the like are ready for the callers and can deal with them by telephone via a voice connection. A further employee of the call center passes on the information to the official emergency call number and therefore sets the rescuing process in motion. Specific controllers have also been proposed for such private emergency call systems.
Generally, these special additional controllers utilize a mobile radio antenna which is installed in the motor vehicle, for example in the region of a window, in order to output the emergency call signal and, if appropriate, set up the voice connection to the call center or the official emergency call number. Such a mobile radio antenna can be arranged, for example, on a window root display.
Such a solution is optimum neither with respect to the functional reliability nor with respect to installation space and costs. If, for example in the event of a traffic accident, the mobile radio antenna which is located on the outside fails, it would no longer be possible to emit the emergency call signal; the same applies under the event of a failure of the electrical power in the motor vehicle and the like.